Lab Rats: Lost and Found
by misaai
Summary: Leo has had the strangest week of his life, yes stranger then finding out you have three bionic siblings. He swears someones been following him home from school, and now he claims to see a girl that no one else can see. Is he going crazy or is someone in the Davenport household hiding a huge secert.
1. Crazy?

**Leo has had the strangest week of his life, yes stranger then finding out you have three bionic siblings. He swears someones been following him home from school, and now he claims to see a girl that no one else can see. Is he going crazy or is someone in the Davenport household hiding a huge secert.**

* * *

Leo would have never thought Mr. Davenport the man he looked up to would be hiding such a big secret from not only his mom but the entire family. I guess he could understand in a way it wasn't easy for the man to talk about but still they should have been told…right? Now he somehow ended up with a girl sleeping under his bed.

Ok I know you're all confused so let me start from the beginning.

72 hours ago…

Leo's POV

I was standing at my locker trying to cram for my chemistry test I forgot to study…again. Looking at my watch I saw I had two minutes before the bell ringed so I slammed my locker closed and raced off to class. Least to say I failed but I did do better than I thought a 68 was passing but my mother and Big D were going to give me a lecture on how I could do better. After I had to walk home by myself, Adam Bree and Chase had a mission to go on and since it wasn't too big I wasn't needed to monitor like I usually am so I was sent off to school alone. As I was walking I felt eyes on me, at first I thought it was just me being paranoid or something but then I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I then bent down to pretend like I was tying my shoe and glanced around me. The footsteps were gone but that feeling of being watched was still there. Shrugging I stood up and begin a nice brisk walk the rest of the way to the house.

Opening and closing the door I looked up to see my mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hi honey how was school?" she asked with a smiled on her face.

"It was great" I said "but I think someone was following me" I added as I walked into the kitchen to get a snack. My eyes widened in happiness when I saw a plate of food with my name on it.

What do you mean someone was following you she asked standing and coming to walk into the kitchen.

Yeah it was weird I heard footsteps and I guess when I noticed they left, I could feel their eyes watching me the whole time though. "That's it" she said "you're not walking home from school alone again".

"Ah what, wait mom" I said running after her as she made her way downstairs to the lab…

My mom convinced Big D to either pick me up when Adam Bree and Chase weren't in school or they had to get me bike or something.

"I vote for the bike" I said holding up my hand, they just looked at me and went back to talking.

Later when I was back upstairs I couldn't help but think about whom or what may have been following me. Were they dangerous? What did they want with me? What was their plan? I couldn't handle another evil person out to get me I already had Marcus to think about. That night I had a restless sleep and had these horrible dreams that I was kidnapped and tortured by my captors. In the morning I was barely awake still tired but I had to go to school anyway.

I kind of wish I didn't but at the same time I guess it was a good thing because well...just keep reading.

School was normal…well as normal as it could be with three bionic super siblings and the annoying Perry, I noticed a new girl in the hall a lot but I never seen her in any of my classes so I asked the others if they had her in any of their classes.

Chase's POV

"Leo what are you talking about? There's no new girl in school, trust me I would know"

"Is she hot?" asked Adam as he stuffed his face

We all grimaced as he talked with his mouth open

"I don't know I keep catching glimpses of her but I do know she has light brown hair, like really long hair. But that's all, oh and she's like my height maybe a few inches taller, not sure" he said.

Well no wonder we didn't see her you have to be Leos height I said making me and my siblings laugh

Haha said Leo as he stood to throw out his lunch as he walked off it looked as if he bumped into something and went spiraling down to the floor. Everyone laughed and we quickly stood laughing ourselves before helping him up.

"Did you guys just see that?"

"Yeah your more clumsy then usually" said Bree

"No said Leo I bumped into something…but nothing was there".

I rolled my eyes

"Leo you probably just tripped over your own two feet".

We all tuned him out as he tried to tell us about a theory on invisible walls the government was probably testing on us.

Leo's POV

After school since it was Friday Adam and I went to the movies, he thought it would be funny to leave me stranded after the movie was over so I had to get home on my own. As I was walking I thought I heard Struggling coming from the park I was across from. Standing there I squinted my eyes and gasped when I saw a girl but not just any girl the one from school running from these people that were shooting at her. I quickly hid behind a car and watched her run across the parks field but a black van pulled in front of her making her skid to a stop. All of a sudden she vanished and the people looked around, they seemed pretty upset. I looked around myself and noticed a trail of blood just a little bit away from me. I ran off making sure not to be seen. Following the blood trail to the end of the block where it just vanished, I shook my head and turned to leave hearing those men coming and raced off towards home.

I don't know why but I choose to not say anything to anyone, something just told me not to mention it to anyone so I didn't. Again that night I had a hard time sleeping


	2. Enter Sadie

**Hey guys second chapter whoo im on a roll, hope you enjoy and remember leave a review and faviorte it would mean alot. I want to thank all of you have read and reiviewed my stories and i hope you keep coming back to read more.**

* * *

The next day was a quiet day in the house, if I knew what was about to occur in the next week I would say it was the calm before the storm. I woke up took a shower ate, got a dodge ball thrown in my face by Eddy. Helped the others train in the lab and assisted big D with building some new project he was walking on. The day ended with a movie and a cup of hot co-co.

This is where it all went downhill…

Somehow Mr. Davenport had gotten caught by Marcus and his father and Adam, Bree and Chase had to go in and rescue him but then they got caught and I had to go and save the day like always.

As I got to Marcus's house I tried to find my way inside when Marcus himself came out.

I took out one of Mr. Davenports ray guns from the bag I bought

"Oh you don't wanna do that" he said before using his telekinesis to project the gun from my hand and throw off into the distance somewhere.

"Well I still got all of these" I said gesturing to the red wagon

All of a sudden he shot a green laser from is eyes and the wagon and the bag of weapons vanished

"Huh" I said looking around

"Now to take care of you...for good" he said before he shot a green laser at me. All I felt was a pain in my stomach as I was thrown back and then everything went dark.

When I came too I felt hands on my stomach, I groaned and I felt the hands quickly vanish before I opened my eyes. Sitting up I looked around,

"Ahh he's a zombie" I heard Eddy scream

"I'm not a zombie" I said

"Ah he doesn't know he's a zombie"

Ignoring him I quickly walked off there was only one thing left to do…

Time Skip

Later that night after we defeated Marcus and Douglas we all were in the lab, everyone was sore one way or another but surprisingly I wasn't. It was weird because where I should have at least had some bruising from the laser Marcus shot at me there was nothing. I thought back to when I just woke iup and felt the hands on my stomach but when I opened my eyes no one was there so was it all in my head. I mentioned it to Big D but he just said I was lucky and to not question it.

Over the next few weeks everything went back to normal…

No one's POV

Adam Bree and Chase had just completed a mission that involved a hurricane and a tropical island. Then Mr. Davenport mentioned something about a new way to make money and how he needed something that was located in Antarctica but just as he was about to send them a storm warning popped up and he cancelled it. Chase didn't seem too happy about this especially since he didn't have an ussle.

Next thing Mr. Davenport knew Chase was missing, they quickly got in contact with him finding out he was in fact in Antarctica. As he urged him to get back home an avalanche started, burying Chase.

Of course when Adam and Bree get there to rescue him he's nowhere to be found...this is where our story gets interesting

Chase's POV

"What if I told you that you can be stronger then Adam and faster than Bree" said Douglas. I sat there listening  
to what he was saying

"I can make it so you have all three abilities, speed, strength, and intelligence"

"How?" I asked

"You were the third one by the time I got to you I knew how to build incapacity for upgrades, but my brother took you away before I could finish. Join me chase I can help you be all that you were meant to be…deviled egg he asked randomly. I shook my head no and looked away.

"But if I go with you that means I'm abandoning my family"

"Same family that mocks you and never give you the credit that you deserve for anything" he yelled quickly a plan formed in my head.

"What would I have to do?"

"I just need to upgrade your bionic chip, as you can see I no longer have access to sate of the art systems, so we'll have to use Donald's cyber desk"

"Yeah I guess I can sneak you into the lab, Mr. Davenport won't be there its Wednesday which means something's getting waxed" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"He is hairy, he gets that from our mom, its perfect well be In and out before anyone knows were there, what do you say?"

"Alright Mr. Davenport I'm in"

"Super…if you want you can call me dad" he offered

"No I'm good" I said and we looked away from each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the deviled eggs lift off the plate before vanishing

"Did you just see that?" I said just as another lifted off the plate and vanished just like the last one.

"Oh right, come and meet Chase Sadie" he said. All of a sudden a girl appears just off to the side of Douglas

"Whoa there you are" he said before placing a hand on her shoulders, she smiles slightly and waves. She has long, long brown hair and big brown eyes with a fair complexion. She is a few inches shorter than me and I instantly realize that this is the girl Leo was talking about.

"Chase this is Sadie, my niece and your cousin"

"Wait...but that would mean…please tell me that you have another brother or sister we don't know about".

"Yeah… I know" he said "more secrets my brother hasn't mentioned, let me start from the beginning" he said.


	3. UN-freeze button anyone?

Sadie watched as Douglas typed on Donald's cyber desk, she looked at chase seeing him watching her and smiled lightly. He smiled back at her and she walked around the lab gently touching things that interested her.

"Ow" yelled Douglas as he got shocked by something, Sadie laughed or what should have been a laugh but no sound came out Chase noted.

"The download is almost finished" said Chase

"Three more minutes and I can give you everything that Adam and Bree have said Douglas walking towards chase. Plus the capacity for more".

Sadie jumped and turned invisible when the door behind her opened, she stepped back placing a hand on her heart as her father walked right past her along with Adam and Bree.

"Don't give up guys there's still a chance we can find him" said Donald before he looked up

"Chase!" he exclaimed

"Your alive" said Bree happily

Adam gasped and pointed to Douglas

" its evil uncle daddy" he said

Sadie only shook her head before quickly making her way over to Douglas chase used his heat signature in his eye to detect her before looking back at his family.

"Back away from him chase" said Donald

"It's too late Donald, he's with me now" said Douglas pulling Chase closer to him. Not knowing Sadie was between them she was knocked to the floor her invisibility turning off with the loss of concentration.

She stood up and dusted herself off

She turned and looked at all the eyes now starring at her.

"What" said Donald still stuck on Chase joining the dark side

"Chase what's going on and who is she" asked Bree pointing to Sadie

"It's true I finally taking back what was stolen from me" said Douglas

Sadie hid behind Douglas trying to draw attention away from her

Just then Leo came running in

"Alright big D I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff but you know how sometimes things happen and then sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened...upstairs" he said.

Sadie peeked from around Douglas to get a better look at Leo the boy who replaced technically replaced her.

Leo's POV

I watched Big D point to the side and turned my head screaming when I noticed Douglas standing there next to chase…

"Hey it's that girl I saw at school told you I wasn't crazy" I said before moving away from them.

"Whatever you're up to Douglas you're not going to get away with it"

"I just did" he said holding up some flash drive

"The downloads finished I now have the power to give chase here all three bionic abilities and now no one would be able to stop us". Sadie didn't exactly agree with her uncle's methods but he saved her so she was thankful and owed him as he put it.

"Actually they can" said Chase snapping Sadie out of her thoughts

"That usb drive your holding is completely useless"

"What" said Douglas looking at the usb

"Then what just took an hour and a half to download"

"A list of everything Adam's ever eating" said chase

Adam gasped and made this face

"Not my incredible edibles"

"You doubled crossed me" said Douglas

"Did you really think I would betray my own family?"

"Well its always worked for me" he said

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is I would never go to your side. Were a team and teams never quit on each other"

"Alright you got me" said Douglas, Sadie made a move to go to his side but chase blocked her making her look up at him wide eyed.

"What do you say we just put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family"

"Am I right...bring it in people let hug it out"

"Adam" said Mr. Davenport as he went to hug Douglas

"Well you know what they say if you can't join them.."

"Get down" yelled chase before grabbing the freeze ray and pointing it towards Douglas freezing him where he stood.

"Whoa said Leo you froze him", all of a sudden Sadie pushed past Chase looking over the frozen popsicle that was now her uncle. She turned to chase and pushed him before pointing to the giant ice cube.

"No" he said knowing she wanted him to unfreeze Douglas.

"Wait a minute" said Donald walking forward…

Sadie turned to run but Chase grabbed her, she struggled in his grasp before elbowing him in the face and running out of the lab. Eddy lock down the house said Davenport.

"You got it" Eddy said happy to hold some random girl hostage.

Sadie who ran upstairs tried to go out the front door ignoring the two frozen blocks in the middle of the room. She heard footsteps and voices before running upstairs to hide, she opened a random door and turned not bothering to look around before sliding under the bed in the room.

Leo's pov

"Now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone, because it is not the button located here, here, here, here, here, here, orrr here" I said.

"Mr. Davenport I'm really sorry I know I should have warmed you about Douglas, I just knew that if I could get him back here then we can trap him for good".

"Good work chase you make a great double agent"

"Thank you...oh and i almost forgot, here's your cytaniuim"

"Ah money money moneymoney money money money ...wha I'm sorry i mean thank you"

"So what are we going to do with frozen uncle doggie?" asked Bree

"Does anyone not realize there's a random girl running through the house possibly touching my stuff" I said making everyone look at me.

"Yeah" said Bree "who is she Chase",

Chase looked at Mr. Davenport

"I think you owe us an explanation, you never told us you had a wife or a daughter for that matter"

"What" I said…then gasped "she's your daughter" I asked

"No said Big D that wouldn't be possible my wife and daughter were killed" he said before he could realize what he just said.

"What!" Adam Bree and Chase yelled

"Speaking of the unfreeze button" I said

"We weren't speaking of the unfreeze button" answered Chase

"Well we probably should"…

After unfreezing my mom and Janelle we begin looking for the girl named Sadie. Mr. Davenport wouldn't answer any of our questions. Finally I went to my room and sat on my bed, I looked over at my hamster cage seeing it was open and my hamster was gone. Oh no I said before jumping off my bed and quickly dropping to the floor to look for him. That's when I found Sadie under my bed asleep my hamster curled against her asleep as well….


	4. The first Davenports

**Eeek oh my gosh i love all you guys who reiveiw so here are some awesome shououts**

**Ill like to thank my buddy ILCD cause shes always a fan of my stoires, then theres nicole503 and raenbc your reviews were great andf i hope you enjoy this chapter and review some more**.

* * *

As I watched Sadie and my hamster under my bed the only I could think of…isn't my hamster cute.

Ok that's not all I thought of but I was pretty shocked for a minute before I jumped up and snuck downstairs to get the others.

Mr. Davenports POV

We all looked up when Leo ran into the Lab

"Guys I found the girl she's asleep under my bed next to my hamster"

My eyes widened and we all quickly raced upstairs

When we got there I had Adam lift the bed, right where Leo said she would be was the girl. I leaned down and gently slid her from under the bed before lifting her. She was way lighter than one would think so I easily picked her up placing her on top of the bed this time.

"Is she really your Daughter Big D? asked Leo as he looked over the girl, I shook my head

"It's not possible" I whispered more to myself

"Douglas said it was his niece and my cousin" said Chase "I doubt he would lie about something like that".

"Ok but that doesn't explain….how is she here now, she was supposed to be dead."

Chase sighed "Douglas told me that too but first you should start from the beginning Mr. Davenport" he said.

Leo's POV

"Alright alright" he said "it starts about two years after I bought you all home. My wife at the time wasn't too thrilled about having three more kids in the house since we had already had Sadie. She was three at the time and very bright". He smiled and pointed to himself,

"I guess you say she was a chip of the old block. At the mere age of one she could already blow things up in the science lab…kind of like you now Leo" he added making me frown.

"Anyway what I didn't know was some very bad people were after my inventions, they wanted to use them to take control of small countries build up an army and then try to take on the bigger countries. Of course when they tried to get me to sell to them I said no and they were upset so they hired some guys..well"

Flashback

Sadie Davenport was born on a warm summer's night of august 21 of 1997, she had light brown hair and light colored brown eyes. Her mother who also had beautiful long brown hair with brown eyes looked down at her new baby girl. Her mother's name was Sabine Davenport so that would make her father Donald Davenport. He too was happy about the birth of his baby girl but that happiness didn't last long.

The year was 2000 and Mr. Davenport had just gotten home from work at the Davenport Industries,

"Honey I'm home" he said before doing that weird dance into the living room only to freeze seeing his wife Sabine on her knees her arms tied behind her back.

"Donald" she cried before they both heard Sadie scream, "Sadie!" he yelled before trying to run upstairs only for someone to block his way. He looked up as two more guys came down holding his daughter who was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Let me go you big meanies my daddy has a space rocket thingy and he can send you into obit"

"Orbit honey" said Davenport

"Yeah that" she said, the guys holding her laughed before tossing her onto the ground, Donald ran over and picked her up holding her close as he stood next to his wife.

"What do you want?" he asked looking around calculating their chances of escape and or survival. Several of the men had guns aimed at them so he knew they were very serious.

"What our boss wants is simple Davenport, just give him some of your inventions and we'll be on our way."

Davenport looked at his family before looking back at the one who spoke

"The fact none of you are wearing mask means you going to kill us weather we give you what you want or not…so no" he said.

"Awe such a shame" said the guy walking forward, Davenport didn't even blink when he shot his wife point blank in the head.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he fell to the floor next to his wife dead body

"Mommy" he heard Sadie say trying to see but he turned her away,

"Its ok Sadie… mommy is just sleeping" he said trying not to break down.

The next few seconds moved almost in slow motion, Sadie was snatched from his arms and he felt a warm and painfully sensation in his chest before he heard a pop and then Sadie scream. His vision got blurry but the last thing he saw was his daughter faces down on the floor.

End of flashback

"Oh my god" said Bree, "we had no idea I'm so sorry" she said hugging him.

"Yeah…when I came too it was a few months later and they had already buried them…If this is Sadie then someone did one heck of a job of a cover up".

"But if you thought she was dead how she is here now? I asked

"I know the answer to that question" said chase

"Douglas told me how about a year ago he was working with this guy probably the same one who had your wife killed and he was talking about his greatest weapon yet. Douglas realized he was talking about Sadie and secretly destroyed the man's lair and turned his goons against him before he took Sadie back. She's been with him the last several months".

"Ok" said Adam "but what I don't understand is why she was trying to run away from us if she knows were her family?"

"Maybe it's because she was working with Douglas and was afraid we would do the same to her as we did to him".

Donald shook his head "it has to be more then that" he said.

"Well whatever the reason she's here now so what do we do?" asked chase

"Just…let her sleep" said Big D

I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest

"Hey" I said "where am I supposed to sleep?…

It's my room why do I have to sleep on the couch Leo mumbled as he stomped downstairs with a blanket and pillow and headed into the living room. Everyone else had headed to bed already so the house was pretty quiet. Leo sat on the couch and turned on the TV before smiling, well at least something good came out of this he said.

Time had passed and Leo had fallen asleep his mouth wide open snoring, all of a sudden a shadow fell over him and he moved in his sleep turning over so his face was in the couch.

All of a sudden he was thrown onto the ground,

Hey he said before looking around and then up at…

* * *

**le gasp...who is it and what do they want with leo find on the next adventures of the powers of cow moo..lol just kidding guys tune in for the next chapter and to find out whose trying to hurt leo now.**

**seriously leo you have alot of enimes..**


	5. Bedtime not Play time

**LOVing the love people keep it up and ill keep the chapters coming...weeeeee**

* * *

Standing over Leo was Sadie, hey eyes were pitch black as she stared down at him

Ahh he screamed before scrambling to get to his feet, he jumped up and ran around the couch. When looked again she was gone, he backed up and turned to run to the lab and screamed again when he saw she was right behind him. Falling to the floor again there was the sound of footsteps before Tasha and Mr. Davenport came downstairs.

"Leo" she said "what's with all the noise?", he looked around but she was gone.

"Sadie was trying to attack me in my sleep" he all but yelled.

"What" said Tasha, just then Adam, Bree and Chase came in from downstairs.

"Seriously people I need at least eight hours of sleep to look this good" said Bree gesturing to herself. Chase snorted, I say he mumbled making Bree glare at him.

"Bree can you go check and see where Sadie is", "sure" she said looking confused before racing upstairs and coming back two seconds later.

"She's asleep in Leos bed where we left her" she said.

"What? no that's not possible she was just down here I swear"

"Sweet heart maybe you were having a bad dream" said Tasha as she placed a hand on her sons head, "but" he started.

"Leo" she warned him,

"Fine" he said "but when you all wake up and my guts are splattered all over the walls I won't be able to tell you I told you so" he said.

Everyone finally went back to bed, Leo turning the TV back on sat down on the couch. He looked around him before settling in and paying attention to the TV. All of a sudden he heard a floor board creek and snapped his head to the side jumping when he saw Sadie sitting next to him just staring at him.

"What do you want women?" he yelled

She smirked and he backed up more

All of a sudden the lights turned on and Sadie's eyes went back to normal as Mr. Davenport walked down the stairs

"Sadie? What are you doing down here?" he asked

She simply stared at him and then looked back at Leo

"I told you she was down here" said Leo running to his behind Mr. Davenport

"Sadie are you going to tell me or not?" he asked

She glared at him before pointing to her throat and making a thumbs down.

"You can't talk?" He asked

She shook her head and shrugged

"For how long?" he asked

She looked up and thought before holding up five fingers

"For five years?" he asked

She shook her head no and held up five fingers again

"Since you were five?" asked Leo

She nodded

"How come?" Leo asked

She looked down and shook her head

Both realized she didn't want to talk about but at the same time they wanted to know what happened especially Davenport.

"Well mind telling me what you were doing messing with Leo?"

She smiled again before laughing but no sound came out

Mr. Davenport ran over to the kitchen to get a pen and pad

He handed it to her and she quickly wrote on it

He looked down at the paper noticing how sloppy her handwriting was and how bad her spelling was.

She handed him the pad and Leo read it out loud

"I w..as ..was not..tyed no more want 2 pla.. is" what was written on the paper

Leo looked confused as he looked at what was written to the girl sitting in front of him

Didn't the people she was with teach her how to read and write he thought?

"Well sorry but its bedtime and Leo has school in the morning" said Mr. Davenport

Instantly her eyes lit up and she grabbed the pen and paper

"I member skol can I go?"

She wrote

"Well according to your spelling and grammar you need to go" said Davenport

He sighed as she frowned and the spark that appeared in her eyes were instantly gone

"Don't worry well help you catch up but for now time for bed" he said before pointing to the stairs.

She nodded and stood before running back upstairs.

"So she can't talk and she doesn't know how to write that well, which means she probably doesn't know how to read".

Mr. Davenport nodded as he ran a hand through his hair

"Don't worry too much about it Leo just…head to bed and tomorrow we'll see what I can do about restoring her voice".

Finally everyone was asleep even Sadie who messed with Eddy for an hour before passing out again on Leos bed.

The next morning when Sadie woke up the kids had already gone to school, she slinked downstairs and into the kitchen where a plate of food was sitting on the counter waiting for her. Looking around she walked over to the food and sat down.

About an hour later Mr. Davenport came from upstairs wondering if she had woken up yet to see her simply sitting there starring at the plate of food.

"Sadie are you not hungry?" he asked

She nodded smiling

"So then why don't you eat the food?" he asked

She looked over noticing the pad and pen from last night on the table and grabbed it

Am I able 2 she wrote

"Of course" he said "it's for you"

She nodded before picking up the fork and eating

Mr. Davenport watched analyzing her behavior

It was safe to assume by her weight she wasn't giving much to eat growing up and probably starved several times. She had a few light scars, one across her cheek and a few on her neck which she tried to cover up with the colorful scarf she wore. He then remember what Chase said, how Douglas took her from the ones who kidnapped Sadie and how the man said she was his greatest weapon and wondered what else she could do other then turn invisible.

The next thought to enter his mind was why his daughter and was she the same little girl he remembers saying bye to that morning as he left for work all those years ago.

The answer was simple…NO


	6. Act one: Anger

**ok so i would like to make a shout out to raenbc, Kicker4ever, nicole503, Hollybush17008 of cours ILCD and lillydumbledore for the reviews. hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i loved writting it. let me know what you all think and plesae dont be afriad to write what you feel. ENJOY YALL**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I looked over the X-rays about a hundred times and still couldn't come to terms to how this was even possible.

Mr. Davenport sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the papers scattered before him. The papers were of X-rays of Sadie. He wanted to see what was wrong with her vocal cords and of course see if he could do anything to help. When he saw the results of her throat x-ray he had to x-ray the rest of her body and he almost passed out.

First her throat…it looked like someone took an automated screw driver and shoved it down her esophagus then took a hot brand and shoved it down there with the screw driver. Next some of her bones he could tell had been broken but then never got the treatment they needed and found there were a lot of green line fractures that had bones healed over bones. He glanced up at his daughter who was memorized by something Eddy was showing her on the screen. He sighed and looked up praying to the gods that his crazy brother found her and had the decency to take her away when he had. Now he had to figure out how he was going to fix these problems.

"Sadie come her" he said,

She slowly made her way over and he sat her down on the make shift operating table and inspected her throat again.

"Ok Sadie I'm going to have to do some reconstruction on your vocal cords, I want to get started right away I hope that's ok". He watched as Sadie closed her eyes before nodding, she then picked up the little white board around her neck and wrote on it.

'It would be nice to talk again'

He nodded and smiled slightly, he then had her lay down before placing a mask over her face sending her into a dark sleep.

Leo's POV

"Were home" I said as I ran in and threw my bag on the couch, Adam, Bree and ,Chase came in behind me. We quickly made our way to the lab, well tried to. The elevator wouldn't open,

"Hey Eddy what's going on" asked Chase as he tapped on the screen

Eddy blinked on and sighed, "Donald is in the middle of intensive surgery",

"On what" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"Apparently the people who took little Sadie were the cause of her losing her voice and well let's just say it not pretty. So he had to cut her open and make some repairs". He then laughed evilly and shut off,

"Well remind me to not invite him to any of my surgeries" said Bree

"Oh you mean when your 30 and you get your first plastic surgery" said Chase making Adam laugh before they high fived.

"Well let's have a snack" I said before opening the fridge as I rolled up my sleeves. The other following my lead opened the cabinets as we begin to pull out random things.

Finally after four hours we were officially out of snack, I laid on the couch next to Adam as I rubbed my now full stomach. There was a loud ding and we all looked up and saw Mr. Davenport walking our way.

"How the surgery go Big D?" I asked as I stood up, "well know once she wakes up" he said nervously before walking past me.

"Okay" I said following him behind him, "but why do you look so nervous" I asked as the others turned to hear the answer.

"Well the damage was pretty severe and well I been working on this serum that supposed to speed up healing in a human and help regenerate muscle tissue. I may have used it on Sadie."

"So let me get this straight you used an untested serum on your daughter who was kidnapped and possibly experimented on….you sure she didn't run away?" I asked

He glared at me before sighing "I know it hasn't been tested but I figured it would do better good than harm even if it didn't work".

With that said we lounged around the house waiting for Sadie to wake up. Around 8:30 we were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Eddy interrupted us quite rudely to tell us Sadie was waking up.

Mr. Davenport ran across the couch stepping on my mom, which was actually pretty funny but my mom didn't seem to think so.

We raced downstairs behind him and stopped seeing Sadie sitting up and starring at us wide eyed as Davenport looked her over. He checked her vital signs quickly before helping her to stand…

"Well" he asked "how do you feel?" he asked her

She made some hand movement meaning so-so,

"Are you in pain?" I asked making her look at me, she nodded but then waved it off.

"Ok well I don't want you to try to talk for 48 hours I want to make sure your completely healed". She nodded and sighed before looking around.

"Well its Friday so the kids don't have to go to bed yet" he said "you guys can hang out down here".

"Oh I know" said Adam "why don't you show us what abilities you have"

"Oh yeah" I said excitedly "you can turn invisible right what other things can you do?"

Sadie nodded and motioned for me to come closer to her

I slowly made my way over and she placed a hand on my shoulder smiled at me before taking my finger and snapping it.

Ahhhhh I screamed as I held my now broken finger.

"Sadie!" yelled Mr. Davenport, he tried to pull me away from her but she moved faster and pulled me farther away from everyone. She then grabbed my finger and placed both her hands around them. There was small glow and then she let my hand go. Mr. Davenport quickly pulled my into him and the other surrounded me as if protecting me from her.

"Guys I'm ok look" I said holding up my finger.

"She healed me" I said

I looked at Sadie impressed but noticed this look on her face, I can't describe it in any other way other then it looked like she wanted to cry and scream at the same time but had a small smile on her face.

"Sadie what were you thinking you could have seriously hurt Leo!" Davenport yelled

"Big D I'm ok really" I said just as my mom came walking in

"What's going on" she asked coming in before noticing the look on Big D's face

Sadie's face went completely blank when she looked at my mom.

"Nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong" said Mr. Davenport with a nervous smile on his face

"Yeah huh" said Adam "Sadie just snapped Leo's finger in half and then totally healed him it was scary and amazing at the same time".

"What" said my mom as she pulled me into her, "Donald I don't want that girl anywhere near Leo if she's going to be going around snapping off limbs".

"Tasha I'm sure she meant no harm the kids asked her to show us her abilities and she apparently can heal other people's injuries".

"Still" she said "you just took her in from off the streets who knows what twisted things are going through her head especially with who she's been around all these years".

Sadie seemed to started shaking her fist clenching as she glared hard at my mom,

"Uh mommy I think you made her mad" I said before hiding behind her

"Sadie calm down" said Mr. Davenport

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BASTARD"

I don't know what was shocking the fact she talked or what she just said

"ITS ONE THING YOU DON'T TELL YOUR NEW FAMILY ABOUT ME AND MOM BUT THEN ONCE IM BACK YOU STILL DON'T TELL YOUR WIFE ABOUT ME. WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL HER I WAS SOME POOR KID YOU RESCUED FROM YOUR BROTHER, THAT I WAS SOME CHARITY CASE. HOW ABOUT TELLING HER IM YOUR BIOLOGIVAL DAUGHTER WHO'S BEEN THROUGH HELL HER ENTIRE LIFE AND WHEN I FINALLY FIND MY WAY BACK HOME THANKS TO MY UNCLE WHOSE APPARTNYL EVIL I FIND MY FATHER HAS ERASED ALL EXSITENCE OF MY LIFE AS WELL AS MY MOTHERS AND REPLACED US. THEN STILL DOESN'T HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL YOUR WIFE WHO I AM. IF I KNEW COMING BACK HERE I WOULD BE TREATED LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE TOD UNCLE DOUGLUS TO LEAVE ME WHERE I WAS"…

She went to say more but held her throat, Mr. Davenport tried to touch her but she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me" she got out... "Just worry about Leo" she said before vanishing.

"I got it" said Chase before using his heat vision to look for her, he looked around before shaking his head. "I don't see her in here she might be upstairs" he said...wait" he added looking down at the floor. "I can still see the heat signatures of her foot prints…oh no"

"What" I asked

He looked at Mr. Davenport

"Her foot prints lead outside"… "Mr. Davenport I think she ran away"

* * *

**come on guys everything cant be sunshine and rainbows, its a known fact that most kids who are taken at a young age and are lucky enough to return home dont exactly fit in right away and may have alot of underline anger and sadness they've kepy inside for a longggg with the possibility their family may have moved on. so except more angry Sadie...**


	7. Act two: Chase

**hey sorry this is a little short but its like that for a reason..just a glimsp into Chase's and Davenports minds and what they're thinking. Tasha is next so be ready also review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I don't know where I was going but I know I had to watch my surroundings, those guys could still be after me, I don't understand why they can't leave me alone they are never satisfied with anything I do and would rather lock me in a dark room all day then try to help me understand what they want from me. At the same time I couldn't go back to that house, Dad I mean Mr. Davenport's wife doesn't like me and it's obvious I was replaced a long time ago. I kicked a rock angrily and sat down on the curb, I was thankful I got my voice back but if I'm going to be treated like a stranger in the house my dad had built for me and my mother then I don't want to stay there at all. I rather die by the hands of the man who took me then be treated like a stranger by my own father.

's POV

"Donald what is going on who was she?" asked Tasha

"She was my daughter, its along story but years ago I was married and had a child named Sadie, my wife and child were murdered but I just found out two days ago Sadie wasn't killed but kidnapped and Douglas apparently saved her some time ago and well here we are" he said.

She was silent for a moment

"Why didn't you tell me that you had another wife before or a daughter for that matter?"

"I didn't want to talk about it Tasha just as much as I don't right now but I forcing myself to because I really have no other choice".

"Well is she ok, what happened to her when she was…you know taken" she asked

"I don't even want to begin to think what may have happened to her"…

Tasha was surprised when she heard him chock down a sob,

"She thinks I replaced her and her mother, but that's not true I think about them both all the time even though I wish I could forget that day it always plays in my head like a bad movie. I wish all the time I can rewind time and save them"..

"Donald" said Tasha "I'm no therapist or anything but I think both you and Sadie are in need or a father daughter sit down".

Chase's POV

I was running down the block following Bree's coordinates, she said she had found Sadie and that was a good thing. The only bad thing was she was flight risk. We had to bring her back to Mr. Davenport, not just because she was in possible danger but because even if she didn't realize it yet she was already important to the family to us. Especially to me, not in an I like her type of way she is my cousin, my younger cousin at that who's been hurt for a long time. Even being the smartest person on earth it's not rocket science to tell all Sadie needs is someone who she can talk to and I wouldn't mind being that person I know Adam Bree and chase would love to have another younger sibling around but first we needed to sort through a lot of problems.

I stopped at the corner of one block seeing Bree knelling next to Sadie holding her as she tried to get away. Bree turned seeing me and I quickly ran over, I grabbed onto Sadie lifting her up, sorry I said to her before pressing a pressure point on her neck instantly knocking her out. I then placed her on Bree's back and watched them vanish in a blur as Bree headed back to the house.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before starting my way back home, I knew once she woke there was going to be a lot of talking…

Or not I thought as I entered the house to see Sadie sitting on the couch Mr. Davenport sitting next to her. Sadie looked as though she wanted the couch to open up and swallow her hole then be anywhere near her father.

"Mr. Davenport" I said as he stood, Sadie jumped up and tried to run but Adam who was in the kitchen grabbed her and sat her back down. She glared at him as he walked off and starred down at the ground.

"Yeah as you can see we've made no progress"

"Well that because you're going about it all wrong" I said

"I am?" he asked confused

I rolled my eyes

"Yes" I said pulling him to the side, "her anger is fueled by what happened but also by you"

"But I didn't do anything to her " he said

"We know that…she knows that but she feels abandoned and lost and probably hurt and confused. But what probably is fueling her anger the most is the thought that her father forgot about her".

I watched Mr. Davenports face drain of color as he glanced at Sadie who was picking a loose thread off the dress she was wearing.

"Ok so how would I convince her to talk to me that I didn't forget or replace her or her mother?".

"Honestly I don't know but she's your daughter right?"…he nodded

"So it should come to you faster than you think".


	8. Act three: Some Bonding

_**Hey guys im sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with school work and tired as well but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and i should be posting more chapters this week if not i will the next weekend and expect a speical halloween chapter will a little Sadie and her mother just for you guys. remember review and faviorte tee hee.**_

* * *

Leo's POV

It was awkwardly quiet as we all sat at the dinner table to eat that night, Sadie wouldn't touch her food and I could tell my mom wanted to just hug her and snuggle her to death but we all new in some way Sadie was not a big fan of my mother at the moment.

"Sadie" said Mr. Davenport "you can eat" he said, I looked at big D confused before looking back at Sadie who then started to eat. My mother leaned over and said something to Mr. Davenport who whispered something back. I looked over at Chase and knew he was listening especially since the grip on his fork increased. When we finished eating I quickly pulled him to the side and over to the sink.

"So what did you hear?" I asked as I looked at him, he looked down before looking back at me,

"Tasha asked him why did he have to give her permission to eat?"

"He told her who ever took most likely teased and starved her…She was basically treated like a slave where ever she was" he said and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Also I looked at the files in Mr. Davenport's desk, he's going to have to re break some bones in her body because they healed wrong from when they first were broken".

"Why would she have broken bones?" I asked

"Leo think about it, she was kidnapped and experimented on, god only knows what else they may have done to her".

Tasha's POV

I listened as Donald gave me in detail the condition in which Sadie was currently in, he says she's most likely hiding a lot of the pain being used to not getting the medical attention she needed. He also told me what Chase said to him about her feeling replaced.

"So wait she thinks I and Leo replaced her and your first wife?" I asked,

"Most likely" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest biting on his nail

"That's not true I mean, it's not"

"No its not" he said "but I can see why she would think that, it was years before she was saved and it wasn't even by me but by Douglas and then when she sees me for the first time after years of being a captive I have a new family".

"Wow" I said "I guess I can see why she would think that, Donald what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We need to give her time to adjust and get use to the idea that she has a new family but I never forgot about her or replaced her".

"That's going to be a while" I said just thinking about everything that already happened and will probably happen.

"I agree but as long as we each do our part we can get through this, and help Sadie get through this as well".

Bree's POV

"What about this?" I asked Sadie holding up a bright pink shirt, she frowned and shook her head no before standing up and looing through the piles of clothes I had. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled some things out before rushing to the bathroom to change. I waited calmly for her to come out since she had jumped in the shower. About an half an hour later she came back out the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged her hips wonderfully, she had on a black shirt that was long sleeved with a silver belt and black flats. It was simple but she looked cute.

"Ok now let's see what we can do with that long hair" I said, she hugged her hair that was in a bulky ponytail and shook her head.

"We have to do something with it your hair reaches the ground", braid it she wrote on her little board. "Fine" I said before sitting her down "don't move until I say" I said. About an hour later I was done, her hair was curled in the front and I had to braid it into two big braids one on each side of her head. "There all done" I said, she nodded and stood before smiling. Come on lets head downstairs I said before leading her out of the room we were in and back downstairs.

Sadie had the habit of keeping her head down whenever she walked, I don't know if that was a self-esteem thing or something worse but I would talk to the others and see what we can do about it later. As I pulled her downstairs I noticed Adam, Chase, and Leo in the living room.

So guys how does our cousin look in her new outfit I asked

She seemed shocked at something and begin to write on her little board as the guys walked over.

"You look nice" said Chase with a friendly smile, "yeah" said Leo "and besides she your cousin but my sister".

"Whatever Leo she's all of our family" I said rolling my eyes.

Finally she finished writing and showed us.

"but tis is ur clohes" I frowned at her spelling and crinkled my nose

"Well what ours is yours though I'm sure Tasha will want to take you shopping soon" said Chase

"y cant my dad tak me?" she wrote next a little angrily

"Well hes usually busy down in the lab"

"Oh" was all she wrote before walking over to the couch and sitting down

"But said Leo running over I'm sure if you ask he might take you, maybe we can all go it can be a family thing right guys" he said motioning for us to come over.

"Uh yeah" I said "it can be fun we can make the boy carry all our bags".

"Hey!" they said all at once

Sadie smiled lightly looking up for a second

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Chase

"Maybe we should show her the lab" said Leo

"Good idea Leo" said Chase before I took her hand and pulled her along once more.

When we got downstairs we gave her a tour of the lab before explaining to her all of our powers and giving her some demonstrations.

"Heyo!" We heard and turned to see Eddy on the screen in the lab,

Sadie gasped and smiled before running over to the screen and tapping it three times in a certain spot, instantly a heart appeared around Eddy.

He laughed loudly shocking us since it wasn't an evil laugh.

"I missed you too Sadie, and don't worry I didn't forget about you or your mother"

"Eddy not helping" said Chase

Eddy ignored him and a picture popped up, we all walked closer to get a better look

In the photo was a picture of a dark haired lady with big brown eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion, her arms around Mr. Davenport and in his arms was a little girl around three who I guess was Sadie.

"Wow" said Adam, "your mom was pretty"

Sadie glanced up at Adam and smiled at him making him smile back.

Chase and I looked at each other and for some reason I knew as hard as it was going to be to get Sadie use to all of this together we actually may be able to pull it off.


End file.
